Warm
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: I have always been unloved even by the one who stopped the rain. Is that why I can't recognize love when it comes from someone else? Can Juvia be healed when she is hurt by the one person who saw something in her existence. A bit darker then my other stories but oh well! remember reviews are welcomed
1. Smile

Juvia P.O.V

I had been walking for hours not caring where I was going I just kept walking. It was raining but I wasn't causing it I guess I hadn't hit rock bottom yet. As I walked I could still hear his words and with every single syllable it felt like a knife was digging itself into my heart.

"I could never love Juvia."

Those were the words that my beloved Gray uttered to Erza as they stood over the guild hall balcony. They didn't know I was there but it didn't matter because at that moment all reasons for me to exist were gone. Once I was loved but my past was too much for him that only made the rain worse. Throughout my entire existence I wondered why I was even worth one ounce of thought. If the only purpose of my creation was to be ridiculed, unloved, and unwanted. I had no purpose I was a shell of human wandering alone as fate had already determined. My anger and my loneliness fueled, my power it was the one that made people acknowledge the fact that I was even breathing. A worthless creation that is what I defined myself as nothing more than a weapon against happiness. My war against Fairytail was never fueled by the anger my guild had against it. The war was between me and Fairytail between me and happiness something that came so easily to Fairytail but not to me. I envied them for it and despised them for having something I couldn't get or understand.

Why did it give them such strength?

Why couldn't Juvia have it?

Why did the world hate Juvia?

From there I decided if the world's purpose was to taunt my existence then I would destroy every ounce of happiness that taunted me. At least that was the goal till I meet a mage with a magic much like my own. That was the day I meet Gray Fullbuster. I could see it the pain in his eyes much like my own he was different life too had treated him poorly. I was befuddled by the pain that lingered in his face but I could also see happiness. He had experienced both and again I was enraged, why did everyone have some sort of happiness within them. Everyone except me! During the fight I saw the power that happiness had given him the bonds of love and friendship that drove him. I felt myself grow sad instead of angry because his existence had meaning if he were to die then people would cry. I wondered how that felt for people to cry for you to show that you hold some sort of meaning in their hearts. I doubted that I would ever get a chance to experience that feeling as I fell off the side of the floating guild. I closed my eyes as I fell there was no point of me feeling sad about death. Death was kinder then life at this point it seemed warmer. It was ready to accept me with open arms when the life had closed its arms to me. I was ready.

I blacked out but I knew was alive because I still felt pain I still felt the rain on my skin. As I opened my eyes Gray was standing in front me and I realized he had saved me. There was a look in his eyes as he watched me he could see something in me something worth saving. What had he seen in my meaningless existence that could possibly be worth saving? I still don't know the answer till this day I have yet to answer it. However on the day seeing him smile and laugh as though I was a friend I felt it this feeling I had never experienced before. It was warmth. All the tears, all the anguish, and all the anger didn't seem unbearable anymore. My past it seemed all worth it to get to this point where I could smile. I think that's what you call it. I was happy it felt so intoxicating to feel happy like I was drugged sending me into euphoria. It was sheer bliss and for the first time that I could recall the clouds above my head thinned and that when I saw the sun. My eyes cried once more but from happiness this time as the sun bathed me in warm rays of yellow. This was day I fell in love with Gray Fullbuster but it was also the day I learned happiness came with a price. He had brought me happiness he had seen something in me that was worth saving when I couldn't. Yet he only looked at me with distain and disgust like the others in my past even he couldn't bring himself to love the sad rain woman. No amount of kindness he held could ever see past my gloom. Now I wished I had never know happiness because the pain was worse it didn't even compare to the pain I felt when all I knew was sadness and despair. The price was heavy for such a drug because that's what happiness was a drug. At this point I stopped walking because I felt oddly weak. I looked at the water that was falling onto my skin it was quickly evaporating off and as I felt my forehead I realized I had a fever. It was already too high and I would never make it back to the guild in time. My head got cloudy and I crumpled to ground shivering as the rain kept pouring down. I looked up at the sky and once again I closed my eyes I ready to die. If the one person who saw any worth in saving me couldn't even look at me without distain what was the point in continuing my existence? Once I again I blacked out but again I was still alive painfully so.

Why did the world wish to watch me wallow in agony?!

As I turned over I realized I was in a bed without opening my eyes I moved around a bit it was so big. I realized I had been covered I gripped the blankets they smelled like warm spices and oak they were so soft and warm. I curled up cuddling the blanket and then realized that several of my layers had been taken off. I was down to just a tank top and jeans I bolted up clutching the blanket I felt so exposed! As I sat up I saw that I was in a cabin there were some lanterns hanging on the wall opposite me. They weren't too bright so it was dim as I looked around there wasn't a lot of furniture. Piles of comics, plates and dirty glasses everywhere this person was clearly not tidy. As I looked to the right there was a shirtless man bending down poking some firewood that was lit. Above the firewood I noticed there was a steaming pot that was cooking on the stove whatever it was it smelled pretty good. I then noticed the man was stroking the firewood with his hand and he didn't seem bothered. As he straightened up I could see long locks of lush pink hair.

"Natsu?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Oh you're awake." He said turning around giving me a smile.

He stood up and busied himself over the stove as I looked him over. No one had seen Natsu in months since he had gotten put on an S-class ranked mission. He didn't look very different I did notice a couple of scars on his lean back but nothing too severe. His hair was a bit longer but it suited him.

"When did you come back Natsu-san?" I asked.

"Today actually that's when I found you passed out on the road you had a pretty bad fever." He replied in a warm tone as he walked over to me.

"Here eat this its good." He continued as he handed me a bowl before sitting at the edge of the bed.

I stirred the bowl of soup over it was a white and creamy liquid with bits of carrots and potatoes it smelled quite good.

"Juvia didn't know you could cook Natsu." I said setting the bowl of soup on my lap.

"Igneel taught me how to make the stew. When I gave you the medicine in some soup I figured you would want something better tasting after." Natsu said chuckling nervously.

I gave him a small smile and thanked before taking in an entire spoonful. The creamy liquid was rich and filled with herbs and spices that danced in my mouth. The bits of potatoes and carrots were packed with flavor all of it came together perfectly. It didn't take long for me to drink the entire thing and I felt much better afterwards as the warm liquid sat comfortable in my stomach.

"Did you like it?" Natsu asked.

"Mhmm you're a really good cook." I said resting my back against the headboard.

"Thanks." Natsu said chuckling as he took the dish to the sink.

As he washed the dished I grew sad again remembering why I was here in the first place. I felt my heart sink again and hugged my knees as I sat there.

"If you don't mind me asking why were you outside in the first place Juvia?" Natsu asked as he washed the dishes.

"Oh Juvia was just walking." I replied numbly.

"In the rain?" Natsu asked turning around and arching his eyebrow questioningly.

I felt myself blush at how stupid that sounded but at the time I just needed to walk I needed to get away.

"Yeah." I said stupidly.

"Well you are a water mage but I am surprised you got sick. Was there anything bothering you?" he asked turning back to the dishes.

I didn't answer I tightened my grip around my knees and nodded my head in response.

"Gray?" Natsu asked his voice a bit harsher.

I nodded again this time Natsu dropped the plate he had been washing into the sink causing it crack. He stood there for a moment he seemed angry I didn't understand why but he seemed so enraged. But after a moment his shoulders relaxed and he put the dishes he had been washing on the counter to dry. He then strode toward me before lying on the bed with his arms crossed under his head as he stared at the celling.

"What did he do now?" Natsu asked sounding slightly annoyed.

I couldn't answer not right now it was still too painful so I hugged my knees tighter and bowed my head. Natsu looked over at me and then bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and only his lips were visible.

"You know Juvia….I know you're in love with Gray but maybe you should take a break focus on you." He said softly.

"F-focus on Juvia?" I repeated.

"Yeah take some time off be happy I like seeing you when you're happy." He said bowing his head more as he sat up.

I gasped a bit but I also felt myself blush as I lifted my head I then smiled at Natsu and nodded my head. He smiled back me and this is when I became painfully aware that I didn't have all my clothes on.

"Umm Natsu-san where are the rest of Juvia's clothes?" I asked.

"Oh! The coat and the rest of your layers are folded over there. Sorry it just that I needed to take off some of the layers or else your fever wouldn't have broken so quickly." He said apologetically.

"It's ok but Juvia-san doesn't like being so exposed." I said moving my legs over the side of the bed.

"Is that the only reason?" Natsu asked.

Truthfully that wasn't the only reason I never really felt comfortable without my layers only at parties did I wear skimpy dresses. But I couldn't say that to Natsu so I just stuttered but he didn't seem to mind much.

"Wait here." He said.

I sat there nervously twiddling my thumbs till I hear a horrible scrapping noise as Natsu dragged over something draped in cloth. He then pulled the cloth off to reveal a full sized oval shaped mirror.

"I think you look beautiful either way." He said titling the mirror toward me.

I stood up and admired myself for a bit without all the layers all the insecurities I was worried about seemed to be nonexistent now. I felt oddly free I couldn't help but laugh I still felt a bit self-conscious but hearing Natsu call me beautiful made me truly feel that way.

"See." He said laughing as I spun around.

"Juvia likes this but it will take time for Juvia to get use to it." I responded.

Natsu chuckled in response and handed me the rest of my clothes we then waited outside till the rain stopped. Once it did I left oddly enough I was smiling.

l


	2. I Can See

The next morning as I sat on my bed picking out my outfit for that day my hand stopped over my layers.

"I think you look beautiful either way."

I could hear those same words in my head as I stared at the clothes laid out on the bed. Truthfully I didn't like wearing layers all the time but I felt so self-conscious when I didn't. I also wanted people to love my personality not just because I was considered hot. If I was going to be happy and be loved I wanted it to be only for me not how I looked. But I figured that a nice cotton tee and some shorts was a good start for now. As I stood in front of my mirror I fussed with my t-shirt willing it to go further down. My shorts weren't too short thankfully but I still tried to pull them down. After a while I gave up and stepped into my sneakers leaving my hat and layers behind. I felt oddly free and it was nice to feel the sun and wind of my legs and on my arms as well. I strolled around carefree and adjusted my bag out of nerves as I approached the guild hall. I hadn't curled my hair either so it was straight and my bangs were pushed to one side. It was a totally different look I felt nervous but after a few seconds I relaxed and walked in. The reaction was good I guess as I walked in I heard a clatter of dropped spoons and forks. Most of the guild members had been eating so a couple of them were staring at me mid bite. But I kept walking and approached where Natsu and the others were sitting. The others including Gray looked at me in shock but Natsu smiled at me and moved over so I could sit beside him.

"Juvia! You look great but where are your layers?" Lucy asked as I sat down.

Before I answered I looked at Natsu and we both chuckled a bit.

"It is summer no reason Juvia cannot wear summer clothes." I answered cheerfully giving Lucy a bright smile.

As we all sat there and talked as I raised my clenched fist to my chest. My chest felt strangely light for the first time in what seemed like forever my past emotions weren't affecting my present. I smiled again and for once it was a true genuine smile instead of one that was only half genuine. I could have cried at the moment but I didn't want to make a fuss so I went back to the conversation smiling once again. As the conversation died down and everyone went their separate ways I walked out of the guild hall with Natsu. Once the others had said their goodbye I threw myself at Natsu hugging him close. I was going to let go but as I grasped his vest I felt something. Warmth. But it was different from the warmth I felt with Gray this warmth was seeping into my skin. It was radiating from his entire body I could feel it grazing my fingertips and I could feel it as he arms closed around me. As his warmth cloaked my body I felt myself awaken like I had discovered a sixth sense. I could see the world so much clearer everything seemed bright the whole world seemed less cruel. It was warm and all of it was coming from Natsu.

"Um Juvia are you ok?" he asked gently hugging my waist.

My throat suddenly swelled from happiness I couldn't speak how I could ever thank Natsu enough for helping me.

"Yes….thank you Natsu." I said grasping his vest.

I could feel Natsu smile as he held me closer and he gave a content smile.

"All kindhearted people deserve happiness and you are no expectation Juvia." He said kindly.

Once again I felt it all the warmth and kindness flowing from his words like sweet music. After a bit I pulled back and we stood there for a bit just smiling when I heard someone calling out my name. As I turned I saw Gray walking up to us but I felt calmer my heart wasn't racing as much.

"Hey Juvia I wondering if you wanted to go with us to the festival Friday?" Gray asked digging his hands into his pockets.

"Festival?" I repeated.

"Yep the Moon Festival the whole group is going too." Gray answered.

"Oh um yes Juvia would be very pleased to go." I said sounding slightly more upbeat.

Gray nodded and smiled before leaving which made me feel a bit dazed as I lifted my fist to my chest. I was definitely blushing and I did feel excited but at the same time not as excited as I normally would. Hanging out with Gray didn't seem so extraordinary in fact it seemed pretty normal.

"Oh! Natsu-san are you going to the festival?" I asked turning around.

But my smile faded as I saw Natsu his hands were in his pockets and his head was bowed.

"Natsu-san?" I asked reaching out.

But Natsu waved my hand away and smiled.

"I'm fine see you on Friday." He said a bit coldly as he walked away.

"Natsu!" I said calling out to him.

He waved not turning around as he kept walking. I pouted and bit my lip wondering what put him in such a foul mood. But still I entwined my hands behind my back and took in the view of the setting sun.

Friday didn't take that long to come around and already I was so nervous that I couldn't pick any outfit. But even after all the fussing I smiled because since that day I had been hanging out with Natsu more often. He said sorry for what happened that on Monday and it was all forgotten from that day on we became pretty close friends. I enjoyed hearing his traveling stories it was definitely a lot better than stalking Gray all day. For a while I hadn't thought about my past in fact it seemed irrelevant now. I was ….happy I was actually happy I wasn't worried about my looks or how the guild saw me in fact I threw out most of Gray dolls.

If I am being totally honest they kind of freaked me out when I came home Monday so I threw most of them out especially the soap I have no clue what I was thinking. Everything seemed clearer now and I was oddly warm now after spending time with Natsu his warmth seemed to seep into me like a spell. I realized was I still staring at my bed so I shook off my smile and raised a finger to my lips as I looked at my pile of clothes. Everything was mostly blue and for some reason I wasn't feeling blue today I snapped my finger and walked over to my closet. All the way at the bottom was trunk of different colored clothing from when I went shopping with Lucy and Erza. I dug through the pile and found what I was looking for. It was a white sundress after all it was summer it was tight around the top and flared out in delicate little layers at my waist. Thankfully it hung a little above my knees and the straps that were decorated with small flowers were pulled all the way up so I was still covering up at least a bit. I admired myself in the mirror since I wasn't wearing layers anymore I was a lot tanner but before I was pure white. So the white sun dress looked good with my tan I walked over to my bed and pulled out some white sandals that you strapped together at the ankles. Once that was all done I walked over to my dresser and gave my hair a good run through with my brush. As my hand hoovered over my curling wand I stopped I did like curls but not the way I used to it. Just like my layers my hair was done in an innocent school girl sort of way.

I still had time before Natsu would come to get me so I picked up the wand but only did the curls at the bottom so I could still have a good amount of bangs. I liked it this way. I gave myself one more look in the mirror and just in time as I heard a knock at my door. I hopped down the stairs and grabbed my bag on the way down I rushed to open the door but I stopped myself. I got nervous.

But wait why was I nervous?

It was just Natsu outside. Never the less I fussed with my dress and fixed my hair one more time the smile however came naturally.

"Natsu-sa…." The greeting died in my throat as I opened the door.

Natsu was standing there looking to the side hands in his pockets he was wearing a plain white tee that wasn't too tight but you could clearly see his muscles. He was also wearing some plain jeans it was toward the end of summer so jeans weren't too bad. It was such a simple outfit but I couldn't help but stare he seemed so relaxed with his pink hair rustling in the wind catching the light of the setting sun. He looked at me slightly confused with his baby like face before grinning and raising one hand to scratch behind his head.

"Hey there Juvia." He said kindly.

I felt all heat jump to my face but I quickly shook it off and clasped my hands together in front of me before saying hi back.

"Um Juvia?" Natsu asked meekly.

"Yes?" I replied avoiding his glance.

"You look good in white." Natsu said taking a step toward me smiling that big toothy grin.

I gave a small hiccup and immediately a smile jumped to my lips as I said thank you.

"Shall we go?" Natsu asked extending his hand.

I was nervous but I gave a small smile and took his hand letting him hold it as I walked down my steps. Afterwards he let it go and I had the strange desire to grab it back but I shook that impulse as well. It didn't take long for us to reach the festival grounds and we were greeted by the others. I couldn't help but smile as we all went on every ride even the rollercoaster which I had to force Natsu to get on. We also couldn't go to the west part of the festival after a certain point in the night since Natsu won the arm wrestling contest and by won I mean he slammed every person into the dirt. The last part that I wanted to do was the games which were usually a scam but we were mages so festival games weren't a big deal. We walked past a milk bottle game that had white bears as the prize and Gray decided to approach the stand.

"Hey kids what do you say young man want to win a prize for your lady?" the kind man asked pointing to me.

I instantly blushed.

"Oh no she isn't my lady." Gray said absent mindedly paying the man.

No one else heard him but I did and instantly I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Everyone at this point everyone had spilt up so slowly I slipped away. I ran after I was out of sight and ran out of the festival grounds and into the garden. I slumped against a tree that was in front of the fountain and hugged my knees as I cried into my dress. I didn't know for how long I sat there and cried but when I finally brought my head up the whole park had been lit up it must have been pretty late. I cursed myself for being so stupid no matter what I did no matter if I changed or not Gray could never love me. I was more than willing to change for Gray but at this point I wasn't even sure what he wanted me to change into. Also I wasn't even sure I wanted to change I was happy like this I was happy with…how Natsu had changed me. In fact this wasn't even a change my whole look was a defense system that I made in my past so that if anyone was to ever love me they were to love me for me. Natsu had torn that wall down and so quickly it didn't even feel like he tore that whole wall down it felt…natural. I didn't want to change from this not when I was happy not when I finally felt loved by everyone and by… myself. I had always set myself aside to do whatever I could for Gray but now could I still do that? Surely I would do whatever for Gray but now that mentality didn't have my total driving force. So now on top of being sad I was confused at this point I was wildly sobbing into my dress. That's when I felt something soft brush against my forehead. I looked up and found myself staring into the brown plastic eyes of a white stuffed bear. From behind the bear was Natsu who was crouched down and giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I saw you looking at this." He said handing it to me.

My hands shook as I took the fluffy creature and ran my fingers against the top of its head. I gave a laugh slash sob and clutched the little bear close to my chest.

"If it makes you feel any better I punched Gray after he told me he lost you." Natsu said absently mindedly as he leaned against the same tree trunk.

"No Juvia doesn't mind Juvia-san hopes Gray-san was badly hurt." I said bitterly.

Natsu shot me a look but smirked before turning back to look up at the sky.

"That doesn't sound like the Juvia I know." He said in monotone.

"Maybe you don't know Juvia-san." I snapped back.

I felt bad about snapping at Natsu when he was only trying to help but what did he know about me. He wasn't there when I fought Gray he didn't know my story and if he was anything like Gray he wouldn't care. What happened next I didn't expect Natsu gave a hefty sigh before standing up he then crouched in front me. He then gently gripped my shoulders and brought me to my feet he then took my hand and led me to the water fountain. He moved me in front of the water and side stepped to stand beside me.

"What do you see in front of you Juvia?" Natsu asked smiling kindly at me.

I looked at the still water and I could see myself a crying girl clutching a white bear but to me that crying girl was no one.

"Juvia sees nobody." I said coldly.

To this Natsu chuckled which made me shoot him a glare.

"Just like your power you are pretty transparent. Do you want to know what I see?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I see a girl who life never noticed but she was always there. She had a kind heart but even the kindest people can only take so much pain. She walked down the wrong path to get noticed and even though she didn't always take the right path. Somehow she found her way home she still can't see that behind her are people who do see you. Even when life doesn't see you we do that's the girl I see. I see Juvia Lockheart." Nastu said as he sat on the fountain edge looking at my reflection.

I felt warmth seep into body as he said my name no one had ever called me by my full name not with that kind tone at least. As I stared into the water again as Natsu moved behind me I could see Natsu smiling over my shoulder and I couldn't see the others but I felt them. They were there and they would always be behind me and for the first time I didn't need to have it said I could feel it. I laughed and I felt all the pain escaped in that laugh and my chest and my whole body was ripped from the prison. I was free my heart…it wasn't heavy I was free I could feel it there was no pain resting on my chest. There was no devil on my shoulder telling me to end it all there was only Natsu. There was still pain there nothing would change it but that pain it was worth of this point. Where I could finally feel it that loved that drove Fairytail that day in the battle this is the feeling that kept them going. It wasn't so hard to understand now and for once I didn't see the sad rain woman I saw someone different.

"I..I..Can see Juvia-san." I sobbed happily.

But Natsu's face fell as he heard me talk.

"Juvia why do you call yourself Juvia every time you talk?" he asked stepping in front of me.

That was an easy answer but it wasn't easy to say. No one ever called me or said my name so I said my own name just remind myself that I existed. Eventually it just became a habit a habit of referring to myself in the third person to remind myself that yes I did exist. It was pathetic in all honesty but some days knowing that I existed even if it was only me that knew got me through that day.

"Juvia was never seen or called Juvia so if no one would call Juvia by Juvia I would call myself Juvia." I said nervously.

But Natsu didn't laugh he didn't smirk he only took my hand and gave me an understanding smile.

"Well you don't need to remind yourself that you exist Juvia because I see you Juvia. We all see you Juvia." He said placing both my hand and his on my cheek.

I wanted to hold his hand there let all the warmth seep into my cheek to cry happily into his hand. But as the heat touched my skin it was hot extremely hot at this point painfully so. I hadn't noticed in the dim lighting that he was sweating or that his cheeks were a light pink. At this point Natsu's knees gave out. He leaned against the side of fountain I began to panic as I felt his head he was burning more than normal human.

"Natsu-san! How long have you been sick?!" I asked summoning some water and placing it against his forehead.

"I-t's just…a …dumb cold." He muttered back.

This was no cold his temperature was boiling the water I had summoned on his forehead. Just as I started panicking I heard Lucy screaming as she ran over. She ran to Natsu and crouched in front of him placing her hand on his forehead.

"You idiot! I told you that you were still sick!" she exclaimed placing Natsu's arm over her shoulder.

I felt a twinge of annoyance seeing Lucy get up with Natsu draped over her shoulder in general Lucy annoyed me but now I wanted to rip Natsu away from her.

"If he was still sick why did he come to the festival?" I asked as she hurried away with Natsu.

"You should ask yourself that question." Lucy snarled at me turning away to glare at me before continuing.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER YOU KNOW THE DRILL! Sorry the update took forever but Fanfiction was having a glitch but I have finally updated and I promise that the next update will not take as long enjoy! Any requests or reviews are welcome. Also I am in the process of writing a new fic with Damien Dawn and Anna Blue so if you guys are interested in that I will tell you when its up. Till next time BYE Pokémonlovefan out!


	3. Juvia Lockheart the Rain Woman

It all happened very quickly it wasn't till I returned back to the dorm that Erza told me that Lucy had went looking for Natsu because he hadn't taken his medicine. That's why Lucy had found them so quickly she was already looking for them. Erza assured her that Natsu just caught a nasty bug from his travel and that Lucy was more than capable of caring for him. I don't know why but that statement didn't make me feel any better. I was unable to sleep that night so I decided that I would make some cookies to take to Natsu in the afternoon. That night I blended all the herbs and ingredients for the cookies which were a special recipe that my mother used to make for me when I was sick. They took quite a while to bake so later that night I popped the batch into the oven and left it for the night. Then in the morning the cookies still weren't done because the dough needed to baked at the lowest temperature. So I decided to make a natural smoothie and set it inside a basket I was preparing to bring to Natsu. That day I spent the whole day looking for things to fill the basket with that I went to several stories getting Natsu the comic he liked. We had talked about it once he really loved it so I got a couple issues placing them on the bottom.

After I bought him a candle since he liked cinnamon just like me I always wondered why Gray hated cinnamon but oh well. I returned to the guild and the cookies needed to cool so I took them to my room to protect them from Erza. Next I went to the garden and gathered some flowers another thing I never thought Natsu liked but in the time we knew each other I learned many surprising things. I stopped for a minute because I found it odd how I knew so much about Natsu but I didn't know anything like that about Gray. Even little things like flowers reminded me of Natsu's small cabin and his garden in the back. It brought a smile to my lips seeing him watering the flowers with Happy he seemed at peace a side of him I never saw. I quickly shook off the thought because the sun would be setting soon and I didn't want to keep Natsu up. I bound together a bunch of flowers with a blue bow and then checked on the cookies. They peeled right off the baking paper and I put them in a cute little tin with another blue bow. I arranged them nicely in the basket and began to walk out of the guild.

"Juvia!" Gray called out as I walked out of the guild hall.

I spun around slightly surprised at the fact that I hadn't noticed Gray standing outside the door. I always noticed him but this time I hadn't. Was _I_ sick?

"Yes?" I asked calmly which didn't take much effort.

"What's with the basket?" He asked playfully.

"Something for Natsu-san." I answered my calm tone surprising him.

Gray seemed taken off guard like he was looking at someone else and not Juvia. He scanned me for a moment almost like he was trying to see if I was Juvia.

"Isn't Lucy taking care of him?" he asked shifting uncomfortably.

I twitched hearing this I honestly didn't enjoy Lucy with Natsu but now it was beyond annoyance she made me twitch and I could feel my temper rising.

"What I can't bring a gift for a friend?" I snapped.

"I?!" Gray asked flabbergasted.

It took me a moment to register that I hadn't said my own name in a sentence it didn't scare me like I thought it would. In fact it was like sweet release like the last physical scar of my past had been erased the emotional ones would stay there like always. But this scar it was gone it was like a curse had been lifted.

"Yes I." I said happily turning around about to walk away.

"Why did you change?" Gray asked before I could get away.

I could see and hear what he was getting at he thought I was changing for him but instead of being offended I smirked. He was ready to turn me down in person but for once I wasn't dreading it I wasn't going to prevent it I was going to give him my honest answer.

"Because I finally felt warm." I said turning to him so my bangs fell across my face and he could only see my smirk.

I walked and I held the basket as I smiled ever since I felt that warmth…Natsu's warmth. Ever since then I had changed that warmth was so much different from Gray's. It wasn't just human kindness which is what Gray showed me Natsu had shown me so much more. This warmth it calmed me I felt safe I felt home that was Natsu's warmth. That is what changed and when I saw him I would thank him for making me warm both on the outside and in my heart. As I walked up to his cabin I could see he wasn't there no lights were on and as much as it pained me the only other place he would be was Lucy's apartment. With a bit of effort and swallowing some self-pride I walked up to Lucy's apartment. It was a small building but I found it cute for the most part. The door was unlocked so I let myself in seeing how everyone did that at Lucy's place and creeped my way up to the room. The living room was dark but I could see light behind the door that I presumed lead to her bedroom. As I walked over and reached for the handle I stopped as I heard Lucy talk.

"You know you're being an idiot right?" Lucy said coldly.

I paused and stood by the door that was slightly open as I peered inside I saw Natsu resting on the bed he looked better which was relief. While Lucy was tending to him there were multiple bottles of tonic and bowls of water to dab his head.

"You just realized this now?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

Lucy shot him a look but Natsu's smirk didn't falter.

"No but you are always particularly stupid about girls." Lucy bit back as she busied herself by his bedside.

"Like with you?" Natsu asked in monotone.

"You're going to bring that up?" Lucy asked her voice rising.

I slumped against the wall and clutched my basket trying to keep myself calm.

 _They used to date?!_

 _Are they dating?_

I normally don't jump to conclusion but from the tone and from what I knew about Lucy and Natsu it seemed logical. Everyone in the guild thought it was a given including myself but if that were the case why did I feel drained. Why wasn't I happy? Why did I feel cold and sad again?

"No need to get worked up Lu. It isn't like we ended badly." Natsu said as Lucy moved to grab another bottle.

 _Ended?!_

I thought as I peered into the room again.

"It isn't about that but don't act like asking me out was a stupid decision." Lucy spat back.

"It wasn't it was a great decision one of the best I've ever made." Natsu said sadly.

Once again I felt my heart sink to my feet and I felt my cheek I was crying I didn't even know I was. Had I been crying this whole time?

"That all changed didn't it?" Lucy asked now her tone was filled with regret.

"We both decided to change." Natsu said sympathetically.

"But why her?" Lucy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Natsu said laughing.

For the first time as I watched Lucy smiled and I saw the twinkle in her eyes not just in her eyes. Her entire face lit up like she had been filled to the brim with happiness her eyes glazed over like fond memories were playing right in front of her. It was love I saw there was no mistake about it I could tell. For the first time that I had ever seen Lucy she looked whole, complete and for the first time I saw Lucy all of Lucy.

"But my choice isn't a her." Lucy said smiling.

"I'm still not too sure about that." Natsu said jokingly.

Lucy laughed and playfully slapped Natsu with a pillow before sitting in front of his feet twiddling her thumbs as she looked lost in happy memories.

"How is Sting by the way not that I need to ask by looking at that expression on you face." Natsu said nudging her with his foot.

 _Wait! Sting! Lucy was dating Sting! Ok yep I'm lost!_

"He is good we just celebrated our anniversary." Lucy muttered happily.

This time I looked at Natsu I expected sadness but I saw the opposite he was happy he wasn't bothered not one bit. He looked at Lucy with understanding I didn't understand how ex-lovers could act so friendly or be so supportive. I was beyond confused at this point.

"What about you and her?" Lucy asked breaking out of her daze.

This time Natsu didn't answer and now I could see pain it was so clear so present. Was that pain there the whole time why hadn't I seen it before. Natsu looked like he was dying he was in agony like someone was driving a stake through his gut. That much pain I recognized it because he was looked like me exactly like me. How could I not have seen this?

"You knew she could never love you yet you keep loving her." Lucy said staring at Natsu trying to read his face.

"What can I say? I never planned on it but when she showed up I saw something. There was no malice in her heart, she looked at the world every glance she took in and appreciated. I can talk endlessly with her learn how to look at the world through her eyes and its beautiful Lu. I can connect with her more than anyone I have ever known." Natsu finished as he looked out the window with star struck eyes.

"Then why do you help her?" Lucy asked.

"It is painful enough seeing her sad seeing her beautiful spirit and smile being taken away from her when she deserves it. Knowing I can't bring that smile or happiness back to her that is excruciating. But if I stood by knowing I could help her become happy with someone else and didn't that would kill me. Seeing Juvia love Gray isn't easy but seeing her unhappy is what will kill me." Natsu finished or at least I think he did.

I would never know because as soon as I heard my name I dropped my basket and ran out the door. I tripped on the way out and landed on the slick cobblestones it was raining now but didn't matter as I bolted up and continued sobbing as I ran. I needed to leave I couldn't stay there. I ran all the way to the guild hall I busted through the door and ran to the message board through my tears I scanned it. There was a mission that required a live in mage at a town high into the mountains. The time span for this mission was a couple of months and I didn't care what I had to do I just needed to leave I couldn't stay here not with Natsu I couldn't. I ripped the mission off the board before scratching the name out of the request book as well. I then ripped out the page of the request that way no one could find out where I was. I ran toward the door request in a hand when someone grabbed my arm.

"Juvia! What's wrong?!" Erza asked holding me by arm.

I was hysterical at this point I had no time to waste I needed to get away before Natsu found me. I couldn't stay here and no one would stop me.

"LET ME GO!" I sobbed and slapped Erza as hard as I could.

She let me go and cursed as I dropped to the floor I melted into rain trickling down the cobblestones with the rest of the rainwater. Erza called out to me but I kept trickling away till I reached the dorms I went back to human form and threw myself inside. No one was home now everyone was at the guild hall I threw myself into my room. I tripped inside but this time I didn't get up I stayed there and shut the door with my foot. Before hunching over to sob into the floorboard I screamed and sobbed for what seemed like hours and I pounded away at the floor with my fist.

 _How could I do this?!_

 _How could I make Natsu love me?!_

 _No he can't love me!_

I screamed and sobbed saying all these things somehow I managed to put Natsu in the same pain I was in. The pain of being unloved I was doing that to him by loving Gray that pain was unimaginable. Seeing Gray give other girls attention I would cry for day asking why I couldn't be loved by the one person I wanted affection from. I put my life on the line for him as he did for me and yet I didn't get any affection back. It mentally destroyed me to do that to Natsu I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Once again I gave a dry sob I was either cursed to be alone or to inflict that pain on to others. I had finally been happy I was getting better and now as I got better the person who was helping me was getting worse.

 _I can't do that._

 _I won't do that._

I said to myself as I stood up tears still streaming down my face I began to strip my walls and furniture of all my things. I packed them into a box and shoved them under my bed for safe keeping if I decided to come back. I then packed my essentials into a suitcase and my only clothing was my layers the rest of the clothes I tore up and left on my bed. I couldn't bare looking at it again not without remembering Natsu. As I finished dressing and packing I noticed a drop of water fall to my hair. I looked up there was a tiny raincloud forming above my head I let tears flow as I said hello to my old friend. Soon I would be the rain woman again but I was gladly bare that if it meant Natsu could forget me and remain happy that was the one thing I wanted. This was the reason I was willing to sacrifice my happiness…my life. I snuck out of my window since I began to hear voice outside my door. As I climbed down I threw a black hood over myself and walked the longest walk I would ever take. As I reached the end of the city I looked over the hill and saw the guild hall one more time I wouldn't be coming back for a while. After this job I would come back take another job when Natsu wasn't home I would make myself a memory. He would soon forget me like everyone else would and live a happy life. I smiled I would gladly die alone so that I could smile knowing he was no longer in pain. I looked over at the city one more time and took my leave.

My name is Juvia Lockheart and I was once again the rain woman.

* * *

SURPRISE! For making you guys wait so long for the last chapter I decided to upload this one early! Don't freak there will be another chapter I think two more are left! Anyway thank you guys all so much for all the feedback please keep leaving review I love to hear from all you guys. Remember you can message me leave review if you want to request a story and I will try my best. Hope you guys like this chapter! POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT!


	4. Why

I groaned as I lifted a bag of groceries up the hill to my cabin it was a small thing but it was away from the town. As I went further up I found it hard to lift a bag of groceries with an umbrella in one hand and a rain cloud pouring down on me. Thankful the town didn't care that it was always raining as long as I took care of the monsters that tried to raid the town from the mountain. I have been in this same town for three months so far I haven't been found no letters or posters that stated they were looking for me. Which made me living here a lot easier it was small but I was ideal for me. As I shut the door I closed my umbrella and unpacked my groceries because soon I would be making another trip into the mountains. Since my first trip into the mountains I had worn down their defenses a fair bit but the request failed to mention I would be fighting an entire army of monsters. The first squadron wasn't much of fight but I could only fight so many and apparently the leader was a giant. I would need all my strength if I had a chance in beating him which would cause the army to break up and leave the town alone. The army was mostly goblins and ogres thankfully they were young so they weren't full sized which made the job easier. I didn't want to go back yet but if I prolonged going after the boss any longer the town would be reluctant in paying me. I sighed thinking this over but I figured I would have to go back someday and as long as Natsu was out on a mission I would be ok. I tossed myself on my bed and reached under my pillow grasping the bear he had given. I held it close it still smelled like him that husky allspice scent. But as I felt the rush of warmth I could feel the rain cloud over me thickening and I hear thunder crackling over my hut. It hadn't gotten so bad that not even the roof would stop but soon it would. I'd be long dead before that at least I planned to be.

Natsu….

I wondered if he had found someone else was he smiling at her making her feel wanted. I felt a twinge of pain to think of him hugging someone else but I couldn't let him love me. Not when I still loved Gray no matter how much I thought of Natsu I felt like I was tied to Gray. Oddly enough I hadn't given Gray much thought these past few months but I figured that was for the best. I looked out my window beyond the reach of my rain cloud I could see the sun rising to its highest point. This was the feeding time for the boss and today would be my first battle with him I wasn't afraid if I died I didn't think much of it. I would become another blood smear on the mountains nothing of importance.

I got up in my undershirt and shorts and put aside my other layers in the hamper before going to my closet. I got a tight black dress that was cut at the shoulders the dress hugged my body. It was the only layered outfit that would let me still move around without the extra fabric. It had two cuts that ran up both my legs where I strapped knives to both sides. Just in case I ran out of magical energy I had a backup plan. I laced up my combat boots and as I bent down I noticed my hair it was much longer then shoulder length now it reached my waist. I sharpened the water surrounding my hand and raised it to my hair. I didn't need it getting in the way so I cut it just below my ears either way if I wanted that hair back I could just grow it again. My body could turn into water if I wanted to when I turned human again I could build my hair to that length again. I gave myself a look to be honest I haven't worried about my looks at all no one looked at me and I didn't want to look at myself so there was no point. I gave my outfit one more look it ran down all the way to my ankles much like my other layers. But the fabric was thinner and tighter so I had more speed I would need that today. I adjusted my knives one more time and ran out the door I launched up and grabbed the roof of my house pulled myself up and back flipped onto the roof. I didn't grab my umbrella today the rain would be my aid today I ran to the edge of my roof and jumped up.

My cabin was built close to the mountain side so as I jumped I climbed into a crack and wormed through. I climbed the rocky terrain till I came to the highest point which dipped into a basin. The basin was a field of grass where deer and other wildlife would graze it took me months scouting this mountain to find it. Today the leader would feed I saw the ugly brute a he was taller than a skyscraper with legs thicker than a hundred year old oak. His eyes were bloodshot and red they laid deep inside his squashed like face. He had pointed teeth that were a grimy yellow the rest of him was colored a muddy green and brown. He wore a toga type outfit that was made up of a combination of animal skins with an assortment of bones that were attached. Human and animal bones like and in a holster on his back was a sword thirty feet of wicked steel I was told. The giant was stomping around grabbing a hand full of deer and tossing them into his mouth he made a horrible crunch as he bit into them blood gushing from his lips. I scrunched my nose in disgust but I focused on the three squadron groups around him the oldest and biggest goblins and ogres. I could also see a mage or two but they weren't combat mages they served as a last defense for the leader. I would have to take them out before I attacked the leader or they would heal or strengthen him no matter what I did. I took a deep breath and ran off the edge I dug my heels into the side and slid down the rim of the basin. Approaching the end I leaped off, flipped and landed in a crouched position as I lifted my head I could hear it.

The squadron leaders were screaming hollering orders and at both my flanks ogres and goblins hurried towards me. They screamed war cries and held weapons high above their heads I didn't even blink as I stood up. Three months alone allowed me to focus on training and that is what I did. I could feel all the moisture in the air all that moisture and rain water was under my control. I jerked my right hand to the left and instantly a wave of water appeared from the moisture I was manipulating. It went crashing through both groups sending them off the side the mountain. Thankfully the basin was on a cliff that allowed me to the push them off with minimal magic energy. I had no reasons to call out my attacks silence was more effective in scaring my prey and made them more disoriented. The mages that were positioned in front of me were all easy target I swished my hand in front me. A wall of water appeared and as I clenched my fist it formed into ice spikes a trick I learned from Gray. I unclenched my fist and the spikes went whizzing by and found their targets burying themselves into the mages. I walked forward to the giant as the rest of the squadron came running at either side of me. I raised my hands and geysers of water came shooting up from the ground catching the rest of the squadron. Willing the rest of the water with my mind I swirled them around inside the water till I felt them reach their lung capacity and threw them against the side of basin. There were no more body guards it was just me and giant he didn't look moved by my strength or my power. Maybe he could sense I was using up a lot of magical energy I wasn't out of magical energy I had quite a bit left but I would feel a lot better if I was fully recharged.

"You are strong." He hummed his voice resonating all around the basin causing a small tremor.

I didn't answer I raised my hand and a string of water appeared I clenched my fist and it froze into a javelin. I said a small thank you to Gray for teaching me this and moved my hand forward letting the javelin fly and whiz toward the giant. He didn't even blink as he batted it away causing it shatter I gulped watching the shards break apart.

"Feisty too. Now tell me who made you this way." He snickered at me.

Again I didn't answer him but I didn't attack either I simply watched him.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong but the way you took out my army it would give the impression that you are a cold blooded killer. Yet I don't see that in your face I see emotion." He said thoughtful as he was peering down at me.

Yet his voice was getting more distant I could hear whistling in my ear and the raincloud above me was thickening.

"Ahhhh…So you are doing that. Hmmm that rain cloud it doesn't seem intentional it seems beyond your control." He hummed again.

This time I still did not answer him but bubbles of water were forming around me they were boiling. Yet I wasn't doing it I wasn't commanding this to happen the whistling was getting louder and rain was pouring now.

"The rain and water listen to your emotions don't they… Such a horrid past they must tell." He chuckled observing the scene around him.

"You really are the sad rain woman." He chuckled.

But after that I couldn't hear him the whistling in my ear got too loud and thunder rang out across the sky. I screamed and all the boiling bubbles went whizzing toward him he screamed as the bubbles made contact. His skin turned a bright red as the boiling water burned through his thick skin. He bellowed causing the basin to shake as he reached over his head for his sword I leaped onto his leg as his sword came slicing down. It caused a deep crack where it landed and the giant gripped it trying to yank it forward. I took this as my chance and began climbing up his toga making my way to his neck. As I made it too his shoulders he gave one more yank and the sword was freed from the ground. As he stumbled back I was thrown off but the giant was fast he whirled around and with his hand smacked me. I managed to turn all my vital organs and bones into water but he was too fast for me to fully transform. I was thrown back but I enveloped myself in a water bubble before I crashed into the side of basin. I fell to the ground still banged up but the rain was making easier for me to heal and transform but as I felt the side of neck I could feel blood. I hadn't fully transformed and sure enough there was a cut on my neck. I analyzed the giant as he ran toward me.

 _So he can hurt me._

 _Alright and his size doesn't slow him down too much._

 _But if I could just get him to the side I can use that weight against him._

After running it through once in my head I began to climb up the wall before jumping off and latching on to the giant's bald head. He screamed as I latched on to his skin as he stopped I slid down to his shoulder and embedded my knives into his shoulder blade. Blood gushed out coating me in the sticky red liquid as he moved to swat me off his shoulder I summoned more water. I bashed his right side with boiling hot water causing him to stumble to the left. He screamed and roared trying to bat away the liquid as I clung for dear life. I was being tossed around and I couldn't see anything expect the cliff and if I jumped I wouldn't know where I was landing. If I hit the ground the wrong way I could get knocked out and the attack would stop. If I transformed then the attack would stop again and he was too fast for me. I smiled there was no way out I had to hold onto it was the only way to get rid of him I continued to bash him with boiling water. Till I felt his weight shift as his leg slid over the edge. I let go and watched as he plummeted faster than I did but suddenly I saw his eyes focus on me. With his sword still in hand he was determined to see me die first. With a mighty arch he swung his sword down as it came closer to me I could feel everything fading to black. My last sight would be this sword or so I thought as I blacked out a figure in a cloak came rushing forward and cradled me. He moved me out of the way as the giant plummeted down cursing me as he did. As the figure continued to carry me I blacked out and tears began streaming down my face.

"Why?" I asked.

* * *

Hey guys so because of all the reviews and feedback I have decided to upload this early as a thank you! Thank for keeping up with the story and being so supportive. I read all the reviews and although Juvia might have gone all out when she ran away as we all know Juvia never does anything simple. She goes all out lol! So the last chapter will be up tomorrow and we will find out who this hooded person is and why did this person save Juvia! Thank all so much again! POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT!


	5. My Name is Juvia Lockheart

As I slept I began to twist and turn as nightmares raged on about what would happen to me once I got back to Fairytail.

TRAITOR!

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NATSU?!

YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FAIRYTAIL MAGE!

All these words were screaming in my head till I woke up with a start my eyes jerked awake and my vision began to clear. I was in a cave with hanging herbs and there was a small fire that gave dim light to the cave. I looked to the side the entrance to the cave was around that corner I knew because I could still hear the faint pitter patter of water from my raincloud.

"You're awake." A voice said.

I looked up and the figure that had saved me was holding my arm while he bandaged it. His cloak and hood still covered most of his face but I could tell by his voice that it was a man. I noticed that he had patched up my legs and most of my other wounds. But I knew they were no more than small cuts it was the magical exhaustion that was keeping me here. While looking over myself and the figure I saw he was still waiting for my answer.

"Yes thank you for catching me and you are?" I said coldly.

"I am a soothsayer I noticed you falling from outside my cave. It was pretty reckless for you to take down that giant all by yourself." He said as he finished the last bandage.

"Well he is dead now so it was worth the recklessness." I said shrewdly.

The soothsayer turned and I guessed he was giving me a look since most of his face was covered.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"He isn't dead once I caught you I looked down to see where he had fallen. The drop hurt him but it wasn't enough to kill. He is probably still there I saw him getting up and dusting himself off." The soothsayer replied.

This news didn't surprise me or make me sad in fact maybe this time I could die in peace.

"Well I guess I still have business to take care of." I said sitting up.

But the soothsayer placed his arm on my shoulder and held me there preventing me from going any further up.

"I strongly suggest you remove your hand if you wish to keep it." I growled.

"And I suggest you heal up before you go to throw your life away at least put some dignity into the last act of your life if that is your wish." He snarled back.

I blinked in astonishment at the soothsayer but I decided it would be best to regain my strength. I laid my head back on the pillow which brought a smirk to soothsayer's face. I wanted to smack it off but I decided it be best to lay in silence. The soothsayer turned his back to me busying himself with a bowl mashing together herbs for a tonic.

"What are you running from?" he asked after a while.

I felt electricity bolt through my spine and I could feel the raincloud thicken above the cave.

"You're pretty concerned about other's business for a soothsayer." I said coldly.

"I am a soothsayer my price for saving your life is answers." He said in monotone.

I frowned at him most soothsayer did require information for their services but not this type of information this soothsayer seemed concerned. I turned back to the ceiling and sighed I could see no harm in telling him I would be dying soon anyway.

"I'm running away from an idiot." I said shrewdly.

To my surprise the soothsayer roared in laugher his laugh filling the entire cave.

"Who is this idiot?" he choked from the laugher.

"Someone who fell in love with me." I said sadly as I felt the rain cloud grow even bigger.

"Is that why you deemed him an idiot?" the soothsayer asked.

"Yes. And are you so sure it is a male?" I teased.

"Is he?" the soothsayer snickered.

"Yes." I said smiling it's been awhile since I joked with someone.

"Do you love him?" the soothsayer asked solemnly.

I felt another bolt of electricity shoot up my spine because no one had ever asked me that question. I didn't even ask myself that question could I love Natsu but again the answer would not come.

"It doesn't matter I love someone else." I said turning away from the soothsayer.

"Love or are you bound to him?" the soothsayer asked his tone more threatening.

I clenched the fabric as I thought back what did I love about Gray? I hardly knew anything about him expect his past but I never knew his interests or things he enjoyed doing. My conversations with him held no interest of mine but then why did it feel so right to stand by him. The rain cloud was now roaring above me I turned back to the ceiling.

"I think you have enough information." I said coldly.

The soothsayer sighed even he knew that the door was closed as he handed me a bowl of green liquid. The tonic was bitter but I instantly felt all my magical energy return it was just my physical wounds that remained.

"A night should be enough for your physical wounds to heal." He said taking away the bowl.

"Not even a night." I chuckled.

I closed my eyes and let my body turn to liquid only the outline remained. As I controlled the water in my body I reconstructed all my wounds and I felt my old hair grow back. After a minute my body was in perfect physical condition just before my battle even my hair. As I solidified again the soothsayer stared at me in wonder as I stood up.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked his face breaking into a smile.

"Three months you learn plenty." I replied.

It was quiet till I heard a deep rumbling the cave began to shake me and the soothsayer ran outside. The cave was built into the side of the mountain and before us the mountain dipped on both sides. Below us was a river and it wasn't surprising that the source of the rumbling was none other than the giant trekking through the river.

"COME ON OUT HERE YOU BITCH!" he roared.

My stomach sunk as he fixed his eyes on me he clearly wasn't badly injured. He locked on and with his massive muscles ripped a part of the mountain out and flung it towards me. I was frozen how could still be in fighting shape I was about to attack but the chunk of rock was too close for me to slow it down. It was coming closer this is when the soothsayer ran in front of me and ignited his whole body. He was coated in brilliant red flames as he lurched back and smashed the rock into the pieces with one punch. I covered my face but as the flames died down I looked at the soothsayer his cloak was burnt away. In the midst of pieces of rock, flames and burnt bits of his cloak I saw his pink hair flow out.

"Natsu..?" I choked.

Natsu turned to me and he give me a sad smile.

"No time Juvia! I have a plan I'll distract him gather up as much of the river current as you can. The waterfall ahead has jagged rocks at the bottom ok?" he asked turning to me.

I didn't answer I only stared at him how could he stand to look me I had essentially told him I couldn't love him. How could he be ok?

"JUVIA!" he screamed grabbing my shoulders.

I could see the panic in his eyes I recognized it was the panic I had when Natsu was sick. He wanted to save me that's what kept him standing. I nodded and Natsu let go of my shoulders and leaped off. He dug his heels into the mountain side and set his fist aflame and leaped off digging his fist into the giant's jaw. The giant stumbled back into the mountain side and Natsu continued to punch him while rivers of blood began to pour down the giant's face. I shook myself from my daze and sat down crisscrossing my legs and I focused on the water. I could feel the current and how it churned and bounced as the rain from my rain cloud hit it. From behind the giant I began to make a wall of water that was a different density from the water that filling up behind it. I groaned the water may be under my control but the current and the rain weren't helping the water would still take a while to build up. I kept the wall intact and felt the water start to fill up behind I focused all my energy on that. Suddenly I heard a horrible crunch Natsu had been slammed into the mountain side.

"NATSU!" I screamed.

I felt the wall of water weaken and I bit my lip as I focused again solidifying the wall. I looked over the giant had his hand holding Natsu down as Natsu had both his hands pressed up against him and his feet planted into the mountain side. I could see Natsu straining to hold up the giant's hand I began to feel tears stream down my face but I needed to keep that water wall intact.

"Don't worry Juvia!" Natsu called out.

Natsu set himself on fire and giant roared clutching his hand as he stepped back. This time Natsu punched the giant gut sending them both crashing down into the river. The giant swatted Natsu away and Natsu went flying into the air but he straighten himself out and let loose a flamethrower of hot molten flames. As the giant stood up and roared his skin now a bright red I could see Natsu couldn't hold out much longer.

"JUVIA?!" he called out.

Not yet.

Natsu swung his leg kicking the giant's face the giant recoiled turning over his hands on the mountain side. The giant then turned and began throwing chunks of the mountain at Natsu who was still in midair. Natsu jumped from chunk to chunk madly clinging onto them trying not to get hit.

"JUVIA!" he screamed again.

A little more.

This time the giant was fed up he swatted his hand and Natsu was thrown into the mountain side creating a wide creator. The giant grabbed his sword and began to bring it down right on top of Natsu.

"JUVIA!"

I screamed and the wall of water broke releasing the water that had built up behind it filled the entire dip of the mountain which was nearly as tall as the giant. The water rushed forward and caught the giant as he bellowed and cursed. Soon he was pushed passed me and down the waterfall a few seconds passed and I heard the crunch of his body on the jagged rocks that laid below. I took a deep breath and scanned over for Natsu I saw him clinging to the mountain edge drenched in water still smiling. He shook his hair free of water but by the time he looked over to see me I was already gone.

I appreciated all he done for me but I couldn't stand knowing he was in pain I wanted to free him of that of me. After the battle was over I quickly turned back into water and made my way down the mountain. I went to my cabin grabbed all my things and made my way to the path that lead away from the town. I already had told the major to mail my reward to Fairytail and made half of it out to Natsu Dragoneel but I didn't spend another second and took my leave. As I made my way out I could hear Natsu calling out to me and his voice stopped me in my tracks there was so much pain in it.

"Really is that it?" he asked.

I turned to face him the rain above me was pouring now and he was drenched in it. I began to cry I couldn't speak I could see all the damage I had done I had given Natsu my curse. Why had I done such a thing?

"Yes it is Natsu-san." I said glumly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself why are you running away?" he asked his voice rising.

"WHY?! Why do you think?! Can't you understand I'm giving you a shot at being happy without me? If that means I have to be unhappy so you can be happy again I will gladly do so." I sobbed.

"BULLSHIT JUVIA! Are you running away to save me or to save yourself?! I could live with you dating Gray but I can't live not knowing if you are dead or alive. I think you're just being selfish Juvia!" he yelled.

I gasped and I scrunched my face in anger I walked up to Natsu and slapped him across the face.

"All I have ever done is be selfless! I PUT EVERYONE BEFORE MYSELF ALWAYS! MY LIFE MEANS NOTHING WITHOUT EVERYONE! SO DO NOT SAY I AM SELFISH I LEFT SO YOU COULD MOVE ON! I WOULD NOT BE THE CAUSE OF YOUR PAIN!" I screamed at him.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT TOO JUVIA! I think you just didn't want to see my pain you have always been afraid of pain! You want no one to resent you! I don't resent you not at all! What are you so afraid of Juvia?! What do you think you owe Gray!?" he asked.

"MY LIFE NATSU! MY LIFE! HE SAVED ME!" I screamed at him.

"And you think you owe him your love for that?..." he asked staring at me.

"He brought me life Natsu he brought me the sun it feels right to be beside him." I hiccupped.

"Then tell me one thing you love about him!" Natsu said his voice rising.

"I cannot!" I replied.

"THEN HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM?!" He screamed at me.

"I DON'T KNOW NATSU! I MYSELF HAVE TRIED TO MAKE SENSE OF IT! I CANNOT HELP WHAT I FEEL!" I sobbed.

"Juvia…love is never easy but Gray gave you a gift the gift of life so that you could see how life can be happy. He saved you but that doesn't mean you owe him your love it means you owe him your loyalty." Natsu said simply.

"I owe him everything." I snapped.

"Juvia just tell me one thing. Tell me you don't love me and I will walk away." Natsu said.

I stopped in my tracks I could sense this was the end I wanted to scream I didn't but I couldn't. It felt like a lie and I don't lie. Why couldn't I tell him this?! Why couldn't I tell him how I felt?! I felt trapped again.

"I can't." I mumbled.

Natsu began to take a step towards me leaning in but I stopped him.

"And Lucy?" I asked sternly.

"She has Sting we broke up after Tenroe Island but I already knew I was in love with you. Then Lucy met Sting and she fell in love I wouldn't even start to talk you before I was sure Lucy was in love. She really is Juvia I have never seen her look so complete." Natsu replied.

He took one more step and he took my hand in his.

"Juvia please tell me how you feel right now." Natsu said.

As he took his hand in mine I felt it again there was no question I didn't feel nervous I felt safe. I was warm, I was at peace, I was home and it was all with Natsu. But I ripped my hand away from because once again Gray came into my mind it felt like a betrayal I couldn't do this to him.

"I-I feel at home Natsu but I can't I belong to Gray." I sobbed.

"Juvia you belong to no one. Gray saved you so that you could then save yourself and you have. You have gotten this far and it is time you found our own happiness you have saved Gray's life so many times. You owe him nothing the only thing he wishes is that you live. Make your own choice Juvia and let one of them be me." Natsu finished.

I could see it I could see the warmth around Natsu that same light I had saw in Gray only brighter. It felt right to stand by Gray's side but it felt like home when I stood by Natsu. The rain cloud was disappearing now. No Natsu was completely different then Gray and that was ok it was better actually. Slowly I slipped my hand into Natsu and I felt it I felt at home I felt at peace I wasn't bonded to anyone I was making my own choice. Natsu he was the one who I felt at home with the one who I could tell things to. Who made me laugh ,smile and who wanted my happiness he was all of that. Everything he did from his smile to the way he talked all of it was him. Natsu. My Natsu. The cloud was finally gone as I brought my lips to Natsu how long that lasted well I leave that to you. As we walked down the road together hand and hand I gave a farewell to Natsu. He had another mission to go on of the upmost importance but I understood he had been searching for me these last three months. I gave him a small kiss but even that was not enough I would never get enough of Natsu now that I had him. As he walked away to his next journey I stared at him fondly and let the wind blow through my hair.

Gray might have shown me the way to happiness and I did owe him for that. But today I learned that to show thanks for the gift of life was not to belong to that person but to live life. Gray showed me the way home but now I had found my home. My name is Juvia Lockheart and this has been the story of how the rain woman fell in love with Natsu Dragoneel.

* * *

I am

I am so sorry for posting so late but with the start of school I was totally swamped. So I am very sorry but this is the end of this story a bittersweet moment. Juvia finally understands love which took awhile since she never experienced it before but Natsu must go on a new mission. Abrupt yes but a happy-ish ending none the less. AGAIN THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVERY REVIEW EVERY FAVOIRTE AND EVERY ALERT! HONESTLY THANK YOU! This is my fastest story to hit 1,000 views so quickly and it keeps increasing so thank you all so much for that. Remember if you want another story message me or leave the suggestion in the comments. I will try my best thank you all again. don't forget the Damien dawn and anna blue fanfic will be up soon so ill post something about that later. Thank you again! POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT!


	6. A Future

I sat down and watched little Leilani run through the meadow over looking the town. I lend back letting my hair flow back I was smiling it seemed like so long that everything had changed. I moved into Natsu's cabin years ago it was a lot cleaner now funny enough. I remember the first time everyone came over I was so nervous I nearly spilled the soup all over my new dress. It wasn't until Natsu entwined his hands in mine that I calmed down.

"They are going to love the new look I promise." he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah cause for once there isn't a stack of comics and clothes." I said giving him a sneaky smile.

He grinned back and hugged my waist giving me a little peck on the cheek before we heard a knock on the door. That day was pretty nice everyone loved my soup the only hitch was when Gray walked out that night. I walked toward the window and watched as he stood over looking the town he looked confused. As I kept looking I felt Natsu nudge me toward the window.

"Go." he said warmly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No but I know you won't feel right until you do." Natsu said giving me a sad little grin.

I gave him a small smile and walked out and for the first time I didn't feel nervous about going up to Gray. I needed this closure if I was going to move on with Natsu. As I walked up to him he smiled and turned to me he looked me up and down before laughing.

"Something funny?" I asked nervously.

"No...just you're different, with him you're different." Gray said digging his hands into your pocket.

"No I'm not different I'm just me when I'm with him." I said smiling.

"I like this Juvia and I am sorry if I ever hurt you." Gray said somberly.

"I hope you aren't telling me you have feelings now." I said cautiously stepping away.

"No but in all honesty I wished I had done things differently maybe things could have turned out differently." Gray said shifting nervously.

"Gray?" I asked.

At this point Gray just smiled and pulled me toward him giving me a warm hug.

"Don't worry I'm just really sorry for everything and I know you and Natsu are going to be just fine." Gray said.

That was nearly a two year ago and after that the door closed on Gray once and for all. Now I looked at Gray and all I saw was someone who saved me a ... comrade. Since then I became a mom to this beautiful little girl she was barely a year old yet she already had my blue hair and Natsu's eyes expect that wasn't the only thing she got. She got to be more like her father every day burning things, destroying things not to mentation screaming. Natsu was there for the first few months before he got called away for a mission like he always was. I looked up to the sky thinking about what he would look like the next time I saw him. I could still feel his goodbye hug his warmth and scent I smiled because I couldn't wait for him to come back. I wanted to be a family for a little bit and just like that my wish came true.

"Da-da!" Leilani squealed.

I looked forward and there was Natsu walking up arms open for Leilani I could feel tears streaming down my face as I sprinted out of my chair. I threw my arms around him as he lifted Leilani in the other hand I hugged them both smiling happily.

"You're back." I whispered happily.

"Of course." he whispered back kissing my cheek.

"How was the mission?" I asked.

"It was amazing perfect way to end my adventure." he said happily.

"What?" I asked stepping back.

"Well I was thinking I have a little baby now and you are about to take the S-Class trials. I think it's about time I ended my solo adventures and began some new ones with my wife and eventually my daughter maybe even with my son or another daughter." Natsu said jostling Leilani around in his arms.

"Wife?" I asked shaking.

Natsu smiled and pulled from under his scarf a blue box he handed it to Leilani and had her click it open. She squealed as she saw the ring and handed it to me as Natsu bought her closer.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yep no more missions not without you at least. What do you say Juvia will you marry me?" Natsu asked his face nearly as pink as his hair.

It was a medium sized diamond that had small sapphires encrusted around it I stared at it in wonderment tears forming in my eyes.

"Of course." I chocked out.

Natsu slipped the ring on my finger as i sobbed happily he held me close with Leilani and I couldn't help but cry happily. With Natsu I didn't just have my home and my life i had my future and right now it looked pretty damn good.

* * *

HELLO THERE ALL MY LITTLE LOVELIES! SURPRISE SURPRISE HEHE! Hope you enjoyed this cute little ending since the last chapter was a bit bittersweet! A new story is in the works...hehehe cant say about who yet but i will soon promise anyway POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT TILL NEXT TIME.


	7. NEWS! I AM SORRY!

First off I am sorry that this isn't another chapter with more plot but since so many of you liked "Warm". I have written another Fairytail fanfiction it will be over six chapters and its all about Gajeel and Levy. It is titled You Aren't The Same. I just wanted to let you guys know and once again thank you all for the feedback. POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT! P.S Since I took a little break sorry again I have planed 10 other stories about Naruto , fairytail and other ones as well! Just a heads up again thank you guys again MUCH LOVE


End file.
